


Why Did You Leave?

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Briefly Alludes to Suicide, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Preganant Peter, Preganant Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Serous Wade, Spideypool - Freeform, Violence, Violence on a Pregnant Person, parenting, this is a dark story guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hadn't known what to expect when he told his boyfriend he was pregnant. He had never expected Wade to leave him, weekly checks being the only things that connected them. Things didn't seem like it could get worse, but a small group of thugs decided to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did You Leave?

Peter uninterestedly flipped through the days mail, instantly recycling any advertisements and fliers, until he came upon a letter. A plain white envelope with only his address, name, and a couple stamps on it. There was no return address but going by the stamp it looked to be from California. Peter let out a slow sigh as, despite having never received mail from California before and the fact that there was no name aside from his own, he knew exactly who it was from.

Frustration built, urging him to discard the letter along with the junk mail but couldn't bring himself to do it as he knew he needed the contents. So instead hurt set in, making his free hand slide down onto his enlarged belly and tears threaten to form. Without looking down the brunette pressed into his stomach and quickly received a return kick from the child that lay within. The feeling made him smile despite the tears that began to trickle down.

With slow, heavy steps, Peter made his way back up to his lonely apartment. He took a seat at his desk, placing the letter down to glare at it for a moment before opening it to find exactly what he already knew would be in it. A check. No letter, note, just a check addressed to him from one Wade Wilson.

The tears began to blur his vision to the point where he had to put the mail down so he could grab the tissue box he always kept close.

“Idiot.” Peter muttered to himself. When was Wade going to realize that he didn't want his money, he wanted him to be here, so they could raise their child together.

Peter couldn't tell what hurt more, the fact that Wade had run away when he found out Peter was pregnant with their child or that the mercenary was obviously still thinking of them considering he had sent a check ranging from a couple hundred to a couple thousand dollars every week since he had left. The check almost always from a different state, sometimes even a different country, showing that the mercenary was on the move, most likely to avoid someone, pacifically Peter, from tracking him down. The brunette still tried though, despite that fact that his hopes in bringing the man he loved home was dwindling each passing day.

Sometimes it all felt to much for Peter, but he would be strong. There was one terrifying point at the beginning where he considered just giving up... on everything. But then he felt it, saw it, the beginning of his child forming. When he had gone for his first ultrasound, when he actually saw the tiny form inside him, it change everything. The responsibility finally dawned on him, that someone was relying on him. That he was now responsible not for just occasionally saving a stranger like he had as Spider-man, but for birthing, raising, and teaching a human being. That he was going to have to be a father. After some heavy tears and much thought, Peter reached out for support and began to crawl his way back up. Someones life was on the line, his child's life. He needed to push aside his own griefs and troubles so he could make the best life he could for the child.

So, like today, Peter wiped away his tears and got back to life. He dressed and heading out to bank the check.

It was hard some days, but he just kept telling himself that life would go on, with or without Wade, and so would this baby.

+Time Skip+

After a cold and awkward waddle down to the bank, Peter started his long walk back home. His steps where slow, as his feet where sore. He reconsidered calling a masseuse but again pushed the pleasant idea aside for what needed to be done. The brunette had just finished constructing the crib he had bought, a terribly difficult task with your stomach bloated several inches. Next on the list was a stroller, maybe one with-

Peter's whole body froze for a moment as a familiar ringing went off in his head. His spidey senses, something was close. Tucking his jacket tighter around himself, Peter quickened his steps knowing that his pregnancy had lessened his superhuman strength, speed, and grace.

It wasn’t enough though as a hand suddenly grabbed his hood and yanked him back. His shoulder collided with a stone wall as dread sunk in. Peter looked up to find four men and one woman circling around him, all with glares and attempts at pan face expressions.

“Look slut,” Started one as he took a step closer to Peter. “just hand over the money and we wont have to get rough with you.”

Peter scanned the people in front of him. It was clear that they where amateurs. Their attire, their builds, their odor, it all screamed delinquents. Probably a group of the many petty criminals that had popped up since Spider-man wet MIA. Peter felt a stone of guilt form beside the bolder of fear in his chest.

“What money?” He asked, hands instinctively curling around his enlarged stomach.

“Don't play dumb. We saw you just come out of the bank less then 10 minutes ago. You've been visiting there every week for the past 4 months, and not on pay day either.” Okay, so maybe they weren't as clueless as Peter had thought. “So stop messing around,” The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a decently sized piece of worn metal. “and hand it over.” With a flick of his wrist, out flipped a 6 inch blade and Peter's heart dropped. Soon the other 4 people followed suit, the woman pulling out a blade of her own while the last three men grabbed blunt objects.

“I just deposited a check, I don't have any money.” Peter said as he turned his stomach as far away from the people as possible. 

Damn, if he still had his Spider-man strength he could take them all out within 5 minutes. But he wasn’t Spider-man, he was the small, flimsy, pregnant, Peter Parker.

“Grab him.” Suddenly two of the men reached for Peter's arms and even though the brunette tried to pull away, either arm was grabbed and he was forced to open them, reveling his front.

“Let me go!” He screamed to no avail. Peter looked up to find one of the men readying a broken plank of wood. Using his quick wit, Peter lifted his legs, successfully catching the two holding him off guard. They dropped the sudden weight, letting Peter fall to his knees. Instead of getting up to run, knowing he had no chance of escaping by himself in his state, he got into the feudal position, curling himself around the not yet born child, and began screaming for help.

The group where quick to react, attempting to grab and lift him but he jerked out of there holds and continued to call out to whoever would listen. So instead, they began their assault. Peter could feel them grab at his limbs, his hair, his clothes. Then they began to kick at him, a couple metal toed shoes causing the most damage. All Peter could do was scream louder, his call of help diluting into screams of pain and desperation as he continued to cover his stomach, praying that someone, anyone, would help him before they harmed the baby.

Then a blade sunk into him, cutting into his right thigh. Peter let out a crippling cry before something sliced through his left shoulder. He tried to scream louder but his voice was lost as his body focused its attempts on keeping conscious. He curled further around his pregnant stomach, attempting to cover any possible opening to it from the attackers.

They could cut him, brake his legs, snap his spine, but god please don't let then hurt his child.

Thankfully it seemed that god was listening, or someone was as a shot rang out all to close for comfort. Suddenly the assault stopped and everything froze, including Peter's heart for a moment. Then he heard the disgusting thud of a body hitting the ground. 

Despite his fear and shaking limbs, Peter's spidey-senses didn't rise so the brunette decided to raise his head, which ended up being harder then first anticipated. When he did, he quickly spotted the limp body of the woman lying beside him, a pool of blood quickly growing under her. Then there was a couple more shots and instinctively Peter ducked his head back down, covering the child as the men around him began to panic. Another body hit the ground then the sound of boots landing on concrete signaled the beginning of screams, cry’s, snapping, crunching, and various other sickening sounds of the remaining men being dismembered.

Peter curled further into himself, prying that this nightmare would end, the sounds, the pain, that it would all just stop. Then, it did. Silence fell over the scene for a long moment before a set of heavy footsteps approached the shaking man on the cold concrete, eyes screwed shut as he prayed his fate wouldn’t be the same as the people around him.

“Peter.” Came the gentle call of an all to familiar voice. The brunettes head shot up and, despite the pain that jolted through his body from the wound on his shoulder and his hoarse voice, lifted into a siting position.

“Wade!” The familiar red and black, spandex clad mercenary stood over him, weapons and fists dripping with fresh blood. They shared a gaze, one where Peter's mouth could only hang open as he tried to process what he was seeing before Deadpool turned away.

“I'm sorry.” The older muttered, head hung low as he began to take his leave.

“Wait-” Peter started to stand but immediately let out a sharp cry as the slice to his leg caused his lower body to crumple out from under him. He began to fall, reaching out to Wade and was caught by a familiar pair of arms. Peter clung to the older as he tried to breath through to pain, the mercenary staying silently still, a rare occurrence. Then the brunettes eye's fell to his pregnant stomach. “The baby...” He whispered to himself. “Take me to the hospital.” He said, frustration growing along with his fear when the mercenary didn't move.

“I shouldn't-”

“Take Me To The Hospital NOW!” Peter screemed, head shooting up to give Deadpool the serious, pained expression he had always used when they where together to get the merc with a mouth to stop joking around. Wade's body jerked at the sudden shout but, without any hesitation, he scooped Peter up into his arms and took off down the street, abandoning the bloody bodies for someone else to discover as he raced his way to the hospital.

It was a silent trip, Peter spending most of it crying and trying to keep his eyes open as he clutched at his stomach, finding a tiny bit of peace when he felt the child kick against his hand.

After what felt like hours, Wade burst into the emergency room with a bleeding Peter in his arms. The room froze, all eyes turning to the pair and for a long moment no one moved. The doctors and nurses watched in shock and slight fear at the spandex clad man, not sure what to do.

“Please.” Peter called out. “Please, my baby might be hurt, someone help.” He begged, tears growing heaver as the pain began to become almost unbearable, bruises beginning to form.

“Someone grab the stretcher.” A woman finally called, rushing around the counter and approaching the two men. There were then a floury of call's for people and equipment as several hands grabbed at Peter checking various marks while he was helped onto a gurney. Despite his mind being consumed by the well-being of his child, when the warm arms that had been caring him slipped out from under him, the brunette reached out and successfully caught the mercenary's wrist.

“Stay with me.” He asked, eyes pleading as he looked up at the man he loved, heart thudding against his chest both from the adrenalin racing though his veins and from love he knew he should have abandoned months ago. Wade watched him, chest rising and falling slowly and he took deep breaths.

“Okay.” Peter was finally able to crack a smile, a the familiar comfort returning to him as the older intertwined there fingers. That was when he blacked out.

+Time Skip+

Peters mind slowly rose from the peaceful black of sleep to the blinding white lights of the hospital room a few hours later. There was a distant sound of pencle on paper that was barely audible through the steady beeping of a heart meter. Most everything was sore, uncomfortable, and cold, aside from his hand, still wrapped in comforting warmth.

Peters eye's eventually adjusted to the light so he could gaze round the room, though his eye's quickly fell and stuck to the familiar, scared, but beautiful face of Wade Wilson, eye's puffy and red from tears that still trickled down slowly. The brunettes lips tuned up into a comforting smile, lips parting to give some sort of encouragement or joke like he had always done.

To be honest, this wasn’t the first time Peter had awoken in a hospital bed with Wade's watery eye's watching him with guilt and worry. Usually the younger would make quick work of consoling his lover, assuring him that none of this was his fault, but instead his smile fell and the situation rushed back to him. His hand lifted to rest on his stomach.

“The baby-”

“Is fine.” Came a young woman's voice, causing Peter's gaze to finally turn from the mercenary. The brunette looked over to the foot of the bed, the mattress thankfully having been risen so he was in a half siting position, to find a woman who he recognized as the one that had called for the gurney when they had first arrived. “We did an ultrasound and checked you both over completely.” She continued, deciding not to let Peter waste his breath with the obvious questions he had. “You sustained a couple injures but nothing to serious. Just take it easy for a few weeks and you'll be fine. Not that you care for yourself right now. As for your child, all his tests came out fine, not a scratch to be found.”

Peter let out a sigh of relief, head falling back onto the pillow under him as his body was finally able to relax. There was a long moment of peace where Peter simply lay there, relief washing over him as he squeezed the mercenary’s hand. 

“I'll leave you two to talk. Call if you need anything.” the woman said but got no real response aside from a quick head gesture from the mercenary before leaving the room. Wade's eyes wandered, flouting around the room to the brunette's face, to there intertwined hands, then back to a random part of the room.

“You stayed.” Peter finally said, eye's still closed and head lulling back and forth slowly.

“You asked me to.”

“So if I asked four months ago you would have stayed?” Peter snapped back, causing the older to jolt slightly as if he had been struck more then just emotionally. Peter let out a long sigh as he tried to control himself, his free hand rising to rub his face. He needed to stay calm. He had dealt with Wade for many years and he knew that yelling at him just made him run and in this situation, he would probably never come back. “I missed you.” He tried instead, hoping to show his emotions and pain rather then his anger. “We both missed you.” He peaked out from under his hand to look at the mercenary's expression. Peter knew it well, the one Wade showed when he first let Peter see his face, or when Peter would ask him if he had killed anyone on his latest mission and he had. It was one of hurt, fear, and apologizes. Eye's that held hours of begging for forgiveness in a single gaze.

Peter re-covered his eye's, emotions conflicting with each other causing him to go speechless. He wanted to scream, to yell at the mercenary for abandoning him and their baby when they needed him. Wanted to hold him and beg for Wade to never leave him again. Instead he decided to ask the most pressing question.

“Why did you leave?” He asked in as neutral a voice as he could muster, squeezing the olders hand in silent attempt to show that he wouldn't explode with emotions. There was a long moment of silence, one Peter let drag on as Wade thought through his scrambled brain.

“I'm sorry.” Wade finally muttered, head hung low, watching his own lap.

“I can see that, but that doesn’t answer my queshtion.” It was hard to keep his voice straight when Peter wanted to sob, but he had to stay stern. He couldn’t just fall into Wade's arms, clinging onto the lover he had told himself he had gotten over many previous nights. Contrarily he also couldn't lash out his anger and pain at what the mercenary had done, knowing it would only drop Wade further down then he already was. “Why did you leave?” He asked again when the older didn't respond.

“I... I have a daughter.” Peter's breath caught in his throat as his mind when blank for a moment. “Her name is Elinor, shes about 11 now. I haven’t actually seen her in over 4 years.” Peter removed his hand from his face to look at Wade though the mercenary didn't return the gesture, eye's screwing shut in an attempt to stop oncoming tears. “She lost her mother because of me and almost died a few times herself.” Wade's hand began to shake as his grip tightened on the brunette's hand. “The only reason she's safe now is because I stay out of her life.”

“Wade.” The mercenary shook his head and attempted to pull his hand away but Peter held tight, pulling the olders hand to his chest. “I'm so sorry.”

“I need to go.” Wade stood from his seat, almost knocking the flimsy metal chair over as he did.

“No, please, we can talk about this-”

“Your going to get hurt if I stay.” Wade choked out, grip falling so Peter held his limp hand in his. “I've already fucked up one child and woman’s life, I cant do that to you!”

“So your going to run away!?” Peter screamed back, more out of fear then anger.

“Your in danger!”

“Then protect us!”

“I'm trying to!”

“No your not! You're running away because you're scared!”

“I'm terrified!” Wade corrected as he was finally able to yank his hand free from the brunettes grasp. “I always fuck up a ruin things!”

“So it's better to just abandon us!?” Peter asked, attempting to reach out to the mercenary but Wade stepped out of his reach.

“I have to to keep you both safe, and to do that I have to leave!”

“Why? Doesn’t it hurt to leave?”

“Of course it does, you're all I have in this world.”

“Then why did you leave?” 

“Because I'd rather know your alive and happy then risk letting you two get hurt.”

“Who said I was happy?” Finally, Wade opened his blood shot eye's to look at the brunette. “You think your the only one feeling lonely? I've spent almost every night with my windows and doors unlocked, praying that you’d come home, but you didn't. I stayed up night after night asking myself what I did wrong, what made the idea of us having a family together so disgust to you that you had to leave.” Again Peter reached out his hand to the older, stretching as far as he could in an attempt at contact.

“It's not disgusting.” Wade admitted, stepping closer so Peter could grab a hold of his suit.

“How was I supposed to know that? All I know is that the man I love, the one I want to spend my life with, the one I thought felt the same way, left me and this child. How was I supposed to take that as anything other then being unwanted?” Peter clung to the olders top as if it was keeping him alive as he forced his stinging, wet eyes to stay open and watch Wade. Nether man spoke for a long moment, one of Wade's hands lifting to wrap around Peters fist, though the brunette refused to loosen his grasp. The younger took long, shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself. “I'm still angry at you,” He admitted, causing Wade to curl further into himself, both literally and metaphorically. “But I don't want to loose you, either of you.” Wade looked down at Peter, mouth hung open as if to say something but nothing came out. “I know your scared, and I am too, but we can do this. I'm not saying I forgive you, honestly I don't know if I ever fully will, but I want to try for a life together, the three of us.”

Wade didn't respond, Didn't say a word and he fell to his knees beside Peter's bed and let his tears flow, letting out a pained wail as everything seemed to crumble into itself. The brunette didn't stop him, simply let his emotions poor out. Eventually he grabbed one of the mercenaries hands and lifted it up to rest atop his stomach, though the gentle touch didn't last long as Wade immediately curled himself around the mound. The child gave a light kick to the mercenary which just made Wade let out a low whimper. Slowly Peter began to stroke the mercenary’s head, knowing it would sooth the older.

“I love you.” Wade choked out between sobs as he leaned into the familiar touch of the brunette.

“We love you too.” Peter decided to answer, not sure, or really caring, which person Wade was actually speaking to. He was still upset, furious really and would probably admit his anger towards the mercenary at a later date but for now he just held the man he loved. “We'll get through it, for our child.”

**Author's Note:**

> My god I felt so shitty writing this, it physically hurt me at some points. I had to take a few brakes because it's to hard to write when I'm crying. But I need to get out of my comfort zone. If I ever want to grow my writing skills I need to try different things, which in this case is meant more gritty and mean.
> 
> Again this was another story that I felt just kind of petered out until it ended, which was really hard to come up with.
> 
> Just so you guys know, Eleanor is an actual girl, and yes, is actually Deadpool's kid. Her full name is Eleanor Camacho.
> 
> P.S. Happy New Year!


End file.
